1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a duplex recording method and apparatus capable of producing a duplex copy, i.e., printing from simplex original, i.e., originals each having an image only on one side, more particularly to electrostatic photographing, laser beam printing or electrostatic filing method and apparatus. Further particularly, the present invention relates to a copying apparatus or method wherein originals are fed in relation to a copying operation to provide duplex copies, i.e., copies each having images on both sides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An automatic document, or sheet original, feeder is known. When this feeder, inter alia, the feeder of the sheet circulation type, is used for duplex copy, there is a problem. That is, in this type of feeders, the sheet originals are fed to an image exposure station from the bottom of a stack of originals. If, in these feeders, the copying operation is effected for every other originals, starting with the bottommost original, it is necessary to reverse the originals in order for the duplex copy to have correct pages on both sides of the copy sheet, in the case where an odd number of originals are to be reproduced. If, on the other hand, the copying operation is effected for every other originals starting with the second (from the bottom) original, it is necessary to reverse the originals in order for the duplex copy to have correct pages on both sides of the copy sheet, in the case where an even number of originals are to be reproduced. Therefore, longer sheet passages are required with the result of more frequent paper jam occurrences and slower copy operations.